comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Six (film) Script
(Open up on the inside of a bar. At a stool not drinking anything sits Floyd Lawton, holding a picture of him and his daughter, Zoe, in his hands. A man walks up and sits down uncomfortably close to him and orders nothing, just staring at the picture of Floyd and Zoe.) "You got a problem?" asks Lawton in an aggressive tone. The man simply looks up at Lawton and grins. "What the hell is your prob-" Lawton is cut off by the man pulling out a knife and slashing him across the face. Lawton wipes the blood off of his face and quickly kicks the stool he was previously sitting on upwards, then kicking it forwards, straight into the man's face. He stumbles back and Lawton pulls a gun from his back pocket and aims it straight at the man, leaving both him and the bartender, the only other man in the bar, with their hands up. "You feel like talking now?" The man wiped blood from his face and finally spoke. "You killed someone I love." "You'll have to be more specific than that." "My brother, you asshole!" the man charges at Lawton, but he shoots him in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards. "I'm not a cold blooded killer. Your brother must've had a price on his head. You don't look like the kind of person anyone would waste money on for an assassin, so I'll let you walk away with one bullet wound. As for you," said Lawton, turning to the bartender, "I'd like one last scotch before I head out." The bartender nervously nods as he begins to pour a scotch, but a few seconds later all the windows break and nerve gas bombs are thrown in, knocking Lawton unconscious. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Open up on two CIA agents tied up to chairs, being circled by hungry tigers. Catman is sitting on his "throne", as few feet away, looking extremely bored.) "How 'bout you get it over with and just kill us already?" shouted one of the agents tied up. "Oh, shut up." says Catman, getting out of his throne and walking towards them. He waves his hand and the tigers back off. He leans in front of the agent that had just spoke. He grabbed his face and moved it left and right, examining his features. "What's your name, guy?" "Agent Stillwell." responds the agent. "Well, Agent Stillwell, I seem to remember asking for your name, and I think that implies your first name as well." says Catman, slitting Stillwell's throat. He hears the other agent scream and he walks around to face him. "What was his first name?" asks Catman as the tigers begin to approach the dead Agent Stillwell's body. "Phil!" responds a frightened agent. "Phil Stillwell? That's a name..." mutters Catman. "Don't.. don't you want to know my name?" asks a nervous agent. Catman looks at him. "No." he responds, slitting his throat as well. "Alright girls, dinner is served." Catman sits back down as the tigers pounce the corpses. He finally looks entertained. But just as it starts to get good, nerve gas bombs are shot in, knocking Catman and his tigers unconscious. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Open up on Artemis running from a squadron of police officers. She carries two pistols as well as a bow and arrow. She swerves into an alleyway and shoots an arrow into the windshield of the first cop car, killing the driver.) "Yes!" shouts Artemis as the car crashes into the wall, causing a chain of events leading the other cars to crash as well. Artemis grabs onto a ladder and begins to climb up the ledges of the apartment building. The police get out of their cars and begin to run after her. "Jean Dayton you are under arrest!" shouts one of them through a megaphone. She barely turns her eye to face them and notices six officers, five heartbeats functioning normally, one of them has a condition that's going to kill them soon if he doesn't seek medical attention. "Over my dead body!" shouts Artemis, turning around with her pistols firing. She makes sure to kill the one with the condition first, and then four other cops after that, leaving only one. He manages to dodge her bullet and he chases after her. She laughs as she reaches the top of the building. She hides by the edge, waiting for the cop to reach the top. When he does, he is met with an arrow pointing straight at his face. "Hi, there." says Artemis, immediately letting go of the arrow, sending it straight through his face. Artemis looks around and begins to freak out from excitement. However, her celebration is cut short by nerve gas bombs being shot at her, knocking her unconscious. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Open up on the Trickster dancing to music in a torture chamber as a man in a suit sits in a chair dangling above a tank filled with piranhas.) "Ah, I love this song! Don't you, Mayor West?" asks Trickster as he completes his finishing dance move and places his cigarette between his lips. He exhales happily and says "No? Oh well, it's not for everybody. I'd offer you a smoke, but seeing as how your hands are tied to that chair you'd be unable to smoke it..." says Trickster. Mayor West doesn't respond and only shakes nervously. They stay there in awkward silence before Trickster bursts out laughing. "I like you! You're a funny guy!" says Trickster. "Why... why are you doing this?" asks Mayor West, finally finding some courage to speak. "Because it's funny to watch you squirm like a little girl, dumbass!" laughs Trickster, turning around to the stereos, stilling playing music. He picks up his gun and spins around quickly, aiming the gun at Mayor West. Trickster then says as grimly as possible "Ask another dumbass question like that again and I'll put one in your lap first." Mayor West continues shaking in fear as Trickster stands with a gun pointed at him. He then points the gun at the floor and pulls the trigger, shooting a clear liquid at the ground. He then bursts out laughing once more. "It's filled with vodka, you idiot! You don't think I'd actually kill my buddy, do you?" Mayor West, laughs nervously and says "Of... of course not..." Trickster than pulls a real gun from his jacket and shoots the line holding the chair up, dropping Mayor West into the piranha tank. "Well that's what you get for making false assumptions." As Trickster pulls out his iPhone and takes a picture of the piranhas devouring Mayor West, nerve gas bombs are shot in, knocking him to the floor. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Open up on Talia al Ghul kneeling to her father, Ra's, who is sitting in his throne) "I must say, Talia, I am disappointed in you." says Ra's. "Why, father? Because I'm not like you?" responds Talia. "Precisely. I have offered you my legacy countless times!" "But only if I am married to the Batman!" "He is the only one worthy of being my heir!" "Then perhaps you should find him a new bride." says Talia, getting up and leaving her father's chambers. He angrily grabs a priceless relic laying by his side and throws it to the ground, smashing it. Talia enters her room in a hurry and walks out to the balcony, breathing in the fresh air and smelling the sea. She curses her father as she wishes she could strike out on her own, but she knows her father will have her killed and resurrected before she left. At least then she'd finally have access to the Lazarus Pit. But Talia's train of thought is derailed as nerve gas bombs are rolled into her room by an unknown assailant and Talia is knocked unconscious. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Open up on Bane, sitting in a large chair, with two men holding large guns on either side of him. Other men with guns are scattered around him. In front of him is a table holding a closed brief case. Opposite him is a group of men wearing green and purple suits, most of them wearing face make-up. They clearly represent the Joker.) "I did not take the Joker as a man to negotiate." says Bane, the first one to speak. "Well, um, Mr. Bane, um, sir, our boss would like you to know that he will give you a fair portion of his land and-" "I do not need the Joker's charity." responds Bane, cutting off the nervous Joker goon. "Um, sir, we never said it was charity." "It was implied." The joker goon swallows. "Do you take me for an idiot?" "NO! Of course not, Mr. Bane!" Bane grunts. "Open the case." The nervous Joker goon does as he is told and spins the case around to face Bane. He reaches it and picks up one of the cash wads. He puts it back in, closing the case. He turns to the man on his left and says "Dame tu arma." "Wait, what? What'd you just say to him? I request the meeting be spoke in full english." said the Joker goon as Bane's henchman hands him his gun. Bane calmly shoots the Joker goon in the chest, killing him. All the other Joker goons pull out their guns, and Bane hands his henchman's gun back. "Go ahead and shoot. You will lose." The Jokers shoot anyways, and most of Bane's men are gunned down, while only one Joker is killed. However, Bane remains unharmed. "You're outnumbered, Bane!" shouts one of the Jokers. "Quality over quantity, idiota." responds Bane, leading the Jokers to all fire at him, none of the bullets doing anything. Bane walks towards them and grabs one of the guns, bending it to face the Joker. Nervously, he fires and the gun explodes, knocking him back. However, Bane grabs his ankle when he is in midair and he throws him at another Joker, taking them both out. He turns around and counts seven remaining Jokers. One of them shoots at him, and it hits him in the forehead, but bounces off. His head is knocked back, but it quickly snaps back and he glares at the Joker that fired the shot. The Joker gulps as sweat drips down his face. Bane grabs the chair the dead Joker goon is sitting it and he throws it at the Joker that just shot him, and the leg of the chair goes straight through his throat, killing him. Only six more. As they all fire at him, he quickly dispatches them by punching them into walls, or breaking their necks, or slamming them into the ground so far that they make a hole. Only one Joker remains, and he is slowly backing up as Bane begins to walk towards him. Accepting defeat, the Joker drops his gun and puts his hands in the air. "Please don't kill me!" Bane grins and punches his hand through the Joker's chest, killing him instantly. He rips his hand out and throws the Joker's corpse to the ground. He walks towards the brief case and picks it up, beginning to walk out of the warehouse, but just like the others, nerve gas bombs are thrown in, knocking Bane unconscious. _______________________________________________________________________________________Category:Fan FictionCategory:Fan Fiction by Artemis ThorsonCategory:Created by Artemis Thorson